


Smoke and Clouds

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku wants to know what clouds are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Clouds

"What are clouds made of?" Goku asked, staring up at the sky.

Kenren glanced at Tenpou, but the marshal was nose-deep in a book, cigarette dangling forgotten between his lips. Only the angle of the tree he was leaning against ensured that the ashes weren't actually falling on the pages.

"Water," Kenren said. "Raindrops. Moisture. Condensation and stuff."

Goku blinked at him, open-mouthed, then glanced at his usual teacher. "Are you sure? Why are they gray sometimes, then? Rain isn't gray."

"Heh," Kenren said. "Yes, why, Tenpou-sensei?" Leaning sideways, he stole Tenpou's cigarette and replaced it with his own burnt out one.

Tenpou glanced over the edge of his book. "Why? Because you smoke so much, Ken-_kun_. You're polluting the sky."

Goku giggled while Kenren smiled indulgently and lit him a fresh smoke.


End file.
